child_of_heavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Child of Heaven Timeline
Here is the official Timeline of the Child of Heaven fanfiction. This timeline is mostly to indicate events as it is shown in the story as well as extra events that had taken place prior to the start of the fanfiction. It will concern mostly the O.C. characters that have appeared within the story. I will be adding to it, as more of the events are revealed throughout the story and in Falling Stars. Timeline of Child of Heaven * Year XXX- Zeref come across the dying form of Eve Sky who died right in front of him as he mused about her existence. A few days later, he used her as a Template to create Novaliasa Enelaros. * July 7, XXX-Etherious Novaliasa Eneralos wake up. Zeref gave her a task to accomplish for him. * September 4, X725-Sasha Matlock is born. * Year X745-Matlock Orphanage is created in Everlast Village. * Year X752- Emma Kingstrail form the Dark Trio of Hellfire with her as the leader. GrayHood joins Hellfire. * Year X755- Damian Sky is killed during a surprise attack a dark Guild guild upon a Convoy of the Magic Council. His younger brother Alexander part way with the Organization. * Year X756- Emma Kingstrail become the Mistress of Hellfire. * Year X758-On a quest for vengeance, Alexander hunt down the members of the guild responsible for the death of his brother and murdered them all. Later on, he was approached by Emma Kingstrail as he later joins the dark guild Hellfire. * Year X759-Samara E. Mable is born. Nova recruits Alexander to work for her. * Year X761-Elizabeth Mable is born. James joins the Mable family rewriting their memories to make it seems like he had been there for years. * Year X765-Mui is brought to Matlock Orphanage. * Year X766-Alexander Sky is killed by Novaliasa when the later discover her pregnacy. * Year X767- Samara lost her parents in a horrible accident. She also lost her memories of the Mable family and is brought to Matlock Orphanage. * July 7, X767-Eve is born and Novaliasa brought her to Matlock Orphanage after using the Golden Abyss spell upon the child. * September 12, X770-Eve use magic for the first time. * September 15, X770-Samara leave Matlock Orphanage. Before she left, Samara gifted Eve with the Mable Family Ring. * Year X771- Eve and Mui got captured by Dark guilds to work in the Tower of Heaven. * Year X774- Eve escape from the Tower of Heaven and was rescued by Totomaru. She later join Phantom Lord. Eve acquire RuneSave from a Job with Totomaru. * July 29, X777- Eve met Gajeel Redfox and offer him a hand of friendship. He accepts. * Year X778- Eve and Gajeel become a team within Phantom Lord. Gajeel started to train Eve to be physically strong as well. The Golden Angel of Phantom Lord become widely known across Fiore. Elizabeth sees the Servant for the first time before collapsing during her birthday party. * Year X779- Gajeel and Eve take a Job to the town of Blue Flower. Eve destroy the Slave guild revealing the dark power that lies within her and passed out right after waking up with no memory of the incident. * Year X780-Eve decline the Phantom Lord S-Class Trials. * Year X781-Eve become friends with Juvia Lockster. * Year X782-Eve become a member of Phantom Lord's Elites despite not being a S-Class wizard. The Element Four is founded. * Year X784-Eve returns to Everlast on a job learning that Sasha had passed and that the town is terrorized by a Wraith. Wth the help of Kagura Mikazutchi, Eve managed to defeat the Wraith. Eve reunites with Samara. * Year X784-Phantom Lord war with Fairy Tail. Eve and Erza reunites first as enemies but joins forces against Phantom Lord, Master Jose but were defeated. Master Makarov took on Jose. Phantom Lord lost the war and was disbanded. Eve meets the mysterious creature SkySlayer. * Totomaru went home to the Samurai along with Eve, Gajeel and Juvia. There the group helped the Samurai fight off Grimoire Heart who was hunting for Zeref's Keys. Eve reunites with Mui and was captured. Gajeel and Juvia returns to Fairy Tail to seek Erza's help in finding her. * The events of the Tower of Heaven Arc takes place. Eve met her mother, Novalisa for the first and last time after sacrifcing herself to save Erza. Her mother returned her to the living world. Eve, Gajeel and Juvia joins Fairy Tail. * October X784-Eve joins Lucy on a Job as the duo helps out a town that was besieged by a monster. * October 15, X784-The events of Fantasia Festival take place. * Samara come to visit Eve at Fairy Tail and is kidnapped by Hellfire's Dark Trio. Eve accompagned by Mui goes on the hunt for her. Eve destroy Hellfire. Erza seals away Eve dark power using RuneSave. Daphne's Dragonoid is destroyed by Natsu. * November X784-Gildarst return to Fairy Tail. The events of Edolas take place. Erza kisses Eve after the party for Lisanna's return. * December X784-Eve is chosen for the S-Class Trials. * December 15, X784-The S-Class trials take place on Tenrou Island. Grimoire Hearts invades and declare war on Fairy Tail. Eve faces defeat against Azuma, but defeated RustyRose to save Mira and Levy. * December 16, X784-the War ends with Fairy Tail victory. Eve and Erza had a heart to heart and confessing their feelings for one another. Acnologia seemingly destroy the island. * X785-Sakura Summers joins Fairy Tail. * July X788- Samara dies. Mui joins Crime Sorciere. * Year X789-Hellfire is rebuilt by Emma's father, * Year X790-Sakura Summers become victim of the Possession spell by her future self. a mysterious figure sent out request for Eve's capture dead or alive. * Year X791-The Tenrou Team returns. Eve and Team Natsu protect the mysterious Eclair against Carbuncle. The Principality of Veronica get destroyed by the Phoenix. Fairy Tail fight the Phoenix and was able to defeat it. Eclair dies. * June X791-Eve lost her magic and was captured by Hellfire. Fairy Tail defeat Hellfire and rescue Eve. Eve and Erza broke up and Eve goes to Totomaru for help and was able to master RuneSave's abilities. * July 1-7th, X791-The Grand Magic Games take place ending with Fairy Tail winning. Eve celebrate her eighteen's birthday and went througth the Changeling becoming a Demon and defeat Future Sakura. Eve and Erza reconcile their relationship. * Year X791-The Grand Ball and Eve crosses path with the mysterious Elizabeth for the first time. Eve was later hired by Elizabeth to be her bodyguard. Fairy Tail defeat the Brotherhood and Elizabeth's life was spared. * September X791-Eve and her friends are chosen by one of the Heavenly King of Ishgar to investigate the Sun Village who was mysteriously frozen. The event of the Sun Village Arc took place. * The Magic Council is then destroyed by Tartaros. Sakura and the Thunder Legion are attacked and brought back to the Guild. Fairy Tail declare war on Tartaros. Eve, Mira and Erza hunt down the former Chairman Crawford to protect him from Tartaros who was killing other former Council members. Eve reveals Crawford as a traitor. * Eve reunites with Novaliasa again learning the truth about her birth before fully transforming into a Demon. The Tartaros Arc take place then. Eve battle against Novaliasa and kills her in combat. The Dragon stop Face activation saving Fiore. * Eve and Erza sleep together for the first time before the duo were contacted by Mavis Vermilion. Mavis wiped Erza's memory and Eve decide to become Mavis's spy in Alvarez. She then, went to Zeref and for the next year worked with the people of Alvarez to help Mavis win against them. * Eve get excommunicated from Fairy Tail by Erza Scarlet, the Seventh Master of Fairy Tail. For supposedly betraying her guild.